Total Drama Mansion!
by Bro333
Summary: What if, they made a new season of TDI? But this one is TDM, for TOTAL DRAMA MANSION! New characters, new setting, new challenges. I need 11 people, so start sending them in!
1. Chapter 1

TOTAL DRAMA… MANSION!

Okay peoples, I know I haven't been on for a couple of months. My last couples of stories were disasters, and I am going to make another attempt. I am going to make a story about the best show ever… Total Drama Island. But its going to be different. All new characters, new challenges, and a new setting! This time in a 4 story mansion! And its going to be in a made up city- which is going to have everything I need for my story. But I need new characters. So send them in. But I am going to only pick 11. Because I am sending in 11 of my characters in too! Here are my characters and a little bit about them.

1. Charlie- a nice skater dude. Likes to party and have a good time. He is medium length, with long blond hair and a beanie. He wears Jeans and a black T-Shirt

2. Rowena- A smart Chick. She is basically like another Courtney. Very strict, but with a wild side to her too. She wears a skirt that goes to her knees, with a tight blue sweater and long, soft brown hair.

3. Nile- A soft spoken kid. He grew up in Australia and speaks with an accent. He is very shy and has a medium intelligence. Medium length, with short red hair and green eyes. Wears brown cargo pants and a red T-Shirt.

4. Meg- A very tough girl. She has strong muscles, and is like a softer, girl version of a punk. But she isn't just mean, Really, she is a misunderstood girl who wants love. Wears a pink Tank Top, which shows off her Slender but strong arms, with blue jeans. Has long blond hair, that falls over her shoulders, and blue eyes.

5. Paul- A punk basically. He wears a leather jacket, with a pierced nose and brown hair that's cut short. Wears blue jeans and loves motorcycles. Very mean to some people, but he has a soft spot.

6. Alexis- a Bitch. She isn't as mean or as good as a stratagest as Heather, but thinks she IS better than anybody because she is hot. Not the queen Bee, but still stuck up and WILL punch you. Short, with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, with a pink T-Shirt and Short Blue Jeans.

7. Mickey- The friendly guy. But he has one itsy-bitsy problem. He is GAY! But he acts just like any other guy, except for liking other guys. Is really nice to everyone and everyone likes him. He has short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Has muscles and is pretty well-built.

8. Robin- the Hippy/ Muscian. She carries her guitar and says stuff like groovy, or Save the World. Has long red hair, and blue eyes.

9. Joel- A video game player. He is very pale, with green eyes that stand out. He loves the dark, for that's when he stays up. He has played every video game known to man. Tall, with long black hair and a grey sweatshirt. Wears Jeans.

10. Rose- A mechanic. She is very talented when it comes to her hands. Is nice. She is very short, with spiky pink hair and overalls. Is usually covered in Grease, with wrenches and other tools in her pocket. Hates Sky. (See Below)

11. Sky- the hot environmentalist. She is way into animals and trees. Will sacrifice anything to save them and thinks that they are better than humans. Very stubborn. Hates Rose (See above). Is tall, with long silvery blond hair that falls in waves. Wears a VERY tight blue tank top and a blue miniskirt.

Those are my guys. I need 11 more, but there is a catch. You have to send them in under one of these categories.

The new Mean Person. (Like Heather, it could even be a guy!).

The Emo

The party guy (Or girl)

The goth

The surfer

The Muscian

The geek

The loner

The wannabee

The dumb person

The rich person

The tough person

The fighter

The nice dude

The helper

The jock

The bad jock

The hot person

Fill out this form:

Name:

Age:

Category:

Personality:

Apperance:

Fears:

Why they want to be on my TDM (Total Drama Mansion):

Family:

Extra Info:

Relashionship? (You may specifically name one of the characters that I already have or you could just say what type of person you would like them to be with):

I will also need a new host. So for everyone who is sending in a character, you may also send in a host! We want a mean host probably, although it would be fun to try to write as a nice host. Whatever.

So as soon as you read this, SUBMIT AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! The due date is December 22, on Monday! AND NO FLAMES YOU BUMS! Oh and Merry Christmas!


	2. Meet half of the contestants!

TOTAL DRAMA MANSION!

(I finally have all the characters! This was really hard to choose, and I am afraid there is going to be a shortage of male characters. But I still feel really bad that these people didn't get picked, so here are a few honorable mentions).

Blair, Sophie, Casey.

Sorry guys, but I might put you in as interns or helpers. You just have to keep reading. (:

"Welcome To TOTAL… DRAMA…. MANSION!" Said a Man standing at the Alley besides a Large and Beautiful mansion. He had long, skater-style blond hair, and brown eyes. His open buttoned black shirt fluttered in the slight breeze, and you could see a slight shiver on him, because he was wearing tan shorts.

"Im Chaz McCumby, coming from you live at the location of the long-awaited Total Drama Mansion!" "You might recognize me as the younger, and more handsome brother of Chris, the old host!" This season we are going to have a complete new set of teens, a complete new set of challenges, and a completely different set!"

"Instead of battling the harsh mosquitoes, unpleasant beds, and a large and very dangerous group of man-eating bears," Chaz stops to take a breath, "These House-Mates are going to have to endure Awful Meals served on shining plates of brass and Silver, The fine arts of modern dance, and worst of all, each other!"

Chaz peers into the distance, and then spots something. "I see are first House-Mate has arrived!" A Limo pulls up and out steps the first person. "Charlie"! Chaz cries with fake pleasantness'. The skater pops out. "Hey Chaz"! He slapped him a High 5. "Wasn't Chris supposed to be the host for this season?" The skater asked.

(Oh, Im going to do all my 11 first, and I won't describe them that much since I did that for the first chapter. I know, I'm a lazy bum. So sue me! XD)

"Er… Yeah." Chaz answered slowly. "He accidentally got pushed off of a cliff." Charlie comprehended that for a moment, then, "Okay!" He said cheerfully. He went to a corner to wait for the other 20 campers.

The next Limo pulled up and there stepped out a really pretty girl. "Sky!" Chaz announced. "Hey Chaz!" Sky answered cheerfully. Chaz extended his hand for her to shake, and she obliged. BZZZZZZZT! A loud shock filled the air. "Oww!" Sky yelped. Chaz laughed unpleasantly. "You know, those things are harmful to the environment!" She wined. "Whatever." Chaz said, disregarding her. She stormed off to Charlie in a huff.

The third Limo pulled up, and a short, pink haired girl stepped out. "Hey Chaz!" The girl said with a smile. "Rose, it nice to see you too." Chaz greeted formally. The girl was covered in Grease, from her work boots to the top of her overalls. "Do you have a car garage here"? She asked, peering around. "Unfortunately, no". Chaz said, pushing her aside a little bit for the next Limo, which was coming up.

Out of this vehicle stepped out, well, a punk. He wore a leather jacket, with dirty blue jeans and short spiky blond hair. He had several piercing and a small rose tattoo on his arm. "What's up Paul?" Chaz greeted the teen with something, something like even respect! Or was it fear? The teen, Paul, grunted in response and joined the other campers. "Hey!" Charlie greeted him pleasantly. Paul turned and glared at the kid. "Don't talk to me or I'll mess your face up skater boy". Paul growled. Charlie backed off.

The next Limo predictably pulled up at this point, and out stepped a girl. Her blue eyes darted around the scene, not caring about the way her blond hair fell over them. "Alexis, What's up?!" Chaz greeted. Alexis stared around for a little while, and then gave a little tantrum. "I thought we were going to be staying at a fabulous mansion!" She all but screamed. "Well, you got the mansion part right!" Joked Chaz nervously. The drama queen gave a grunt then marched over to the other house-mates. "Hey gorgeous." Paul grinned at her. "Don't talk to me, you ugly, pierced freak!" Alexis shot back. "A little back bone, I like that in a girl." The punk didn't give up. "Drop Dead!" She turned away. The next Limo pulled up.

Out stepped out one of the male gender. He had short, red hair and a nervous smile. "Nile, buddy!" Chaz greeted with a grin. "Hey Mate, happy to be here." He spoke with an Australian accent, and very quietly, so one would almost have to strain to here him. He joined the other house-mates and gave them all shy smiles. Charlie put his arm around him.

No one noticed the arrival of the last limo until a cough was heard. Chaz spun around and gave a hearty welcome. "Robin!" The hippie teen stared dreamily at him. "Hi Chaz." She said. Her voice was very high pitched. She had her guitar in one hand and was strumming it gently. "You play?" asked Nile quietly, interrupting what Chaz was about to say. Instead of answering, the hippie started playing.

"The whales are dying"

"Our country in despair."

"What to do…"

"What to do…"

Chaz cut her off there. "Wonderful!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Sky looked particularly happy about the message of the song.

Chaz was ready for the next limo. As soon as the vehicle spurred to a halt, the door flung open. "Chaz!" Said a very high pitched voice. A male stepped out. "Hey Mickey!" Greeted Chaz, not shocked at all at the feminine voice. Mickey was tall, with spiky blond hair and muscles. He smiled at everyone, and it was so genuine that everyone started to warm up to him a little, even Paul and Alexis.

The next Limo pulled up quickly. A chick stepped out. She was tall, wearing a long skirt and a tight blue skirt that made her soft brown hair stand out. "Hey Rowena!" Chaz said, a little bit bored at the inactivity. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you meet you." Pronounced Rowena, smiling at everyone. "Okay move along slowpoke!" Chaz said impatiently, and gave her a little shove in the behind to "motivate" her. Rowena looked shocked!

The 10th Limo pulled up and out stepped a female. She was tall, with long blond hair and a pink tank top. She had long, and very firm arms, and looked like she wasn't going to take any crap. "Hello Megan!" Chaz greeted nicely. "It's Meg!" She grunted. "Meg." The host corrected himself. She went to join the others. Alexis looked her over and sneered in an inferior way. Meg was all over her in an instant. "You want to say something punk!" Her strong hands clasped Alexis's bony ones. "Get off of me, I am not one of your gross dumbbells that you use to make yourself uglier!" "ohh no you didn't!" The tough girl lunged at her antother time, and it took Paul, Charlie, and Rose to hold her back.

The 11th Person arrived quietly. He stood waiting around till' Chaz finally noticed him. "Joel!" He greeted. "Hey Chaz!" The video gamer replied. "You have any video games out here. Maybe a X-Box? The Wii is awesome too." Sorry Joel, we're all out of those." Chaz made his grossed out face at his back.

"So those are our first 11 contestants. Now only 11 more and we can finally get this thing over with!" Chaz seemed relieved at the thought. "Look, here comes our next House-mate!"

(Sorry I didn't get everything done. My hands are going to fall off from typing at any moment. I'll get the rest tomorrow and You'll finally see if you got in! Oh and one more thing. NO FLAMES YOU DIRTY BUMS! Oh, and Christmas is only 2 days away! Yay!


End file.
